Hammer Down
by talder
Summary: Fairly standard Mass Effect storyline with a few minor changes and extra characters. Just follows Mass Effect 1 for the time being.


**Hey everybody! Just wanted to say this is my first story, so any tips are welcome. Let me know how well, or how bad I did. Thanks!**

**-Talder**

**Chapter 1: Aim bot**

_Keep_ _firing you assholes!-Lord Helmet_

**Commander Sasha Shepard**

Knowing that there was a serious task at hand, the retrieval of a Prothean beacon from Eden Prime, I had put my 'game face' on. It was even more serious with the fact that the Geth were currently attacking the planet, and that I was being observed so to determine my potential as a SPECTER.

I was going to be leading a small team of three others while I was on the surface, Major Nickleson and Kadian had been joined by Jenkins at the last moment, so we were good to go once we hit the ground, but it was strange knowing that I was leading a stranger, a friend, and someone with almost no battle experience in this mission, guess I would just have to see how it went.

"One minute till we're on the ground Commander," Kadian announced over the coms, "LZ looks clear, but we may have to move out quite quickly."

"Understood, make sure you're all ready to go." I replied, readying my assault rifle.

I had taken a small variety of weapons; pistol, semi-automatic assault rifle, sniper and shotgun, not that I knew their names, Kadian had a shotgun and an SMG, Jenkins had a rifle and shotgun, and Nickleson was armed with a high tech sniper, brand new rifle and a very deadly looking SMG.

"So, Nickleson, exactly what kind of specialist are you?" I asked.

"I have a small amount of biotic power, was trained as both a combat engineer and a stealth specialist, and I have some brand new toys to try out." He replied. "I, personally, am ready for anything to come out me today."

"Well then, it's good to have someone who appreciates the lost art of stealth." I replied jokingly.

"You're probably better than me normally, but I'm trialling some new personal stealth systems, among other things." He said, smiling at me, before putting his helmet on.

"Ok, we're down, everybody go!" The pilot yelled.

I jumped out, and made a few signals to tell everyone to follow me. Slowly following a winding trail towards the waypoint on my HUD, we came across the remains of a marine who had been torn apart. It didn't take long before a group of pale blue skinned humanoid shaped creatures came shambling out from all around us.

"Open fire!" I yelled.

**Major Christopher Nickleson**

"Open fire!" was shouted across the coms, and I let fly with my SMG into the face of the husk that was charging me, dropping it after a few rounds due to the incendiary ammo currently loaded into the weapon. I quickly spun to my left, taking down another two with body shots before my gun overheated and I used a heat sink to cool it down, one of the few pieces of tech I was field testing that actually worked decently.

I heard a thud and a cry of pain as a husk tackled Jenkins to the ground, clawing at his chest. I put a round into its head just too late to save Jenkins, before stitching a line of impacts across the bodies of another two husks, the smell of burning flesh and metal intensifying. Looking around, I allowed my weapon to cool naturally, watching Kadian and Shepard take down the other husks, and after a quick check on Jenkins, they began to move off, most likely intending to pick him up later.

The sound of a small fire fight drew my attention to an alliance marine that was sprinting away from a small group of basic Geth troopers, tripping over trying to avoid their fire. Before the Geth could take advantage of her position, Shepard and I both took shots down into the group, dropping several with some bullet penetration.

"Move, keep her covered!" Shepard yelled, already moving down to assist the marine as they struggled to their feet and unleashed into the Geth with an assault rifle.

Kadian and I looked at each other once, before we leapt down a small cliff Shepard was running around, adding our rounds to the marine's as we moved forwards, quickly finishing off the last Geth before Shepard finally made it over.

Shepard had a quick chat with the marine, but I was too busy scanning around for more Geth to really pay any attention to it.

"Let's move Major, Williams says that the beacon should be a short walk up this hill." Shepard called over the coms, following Williams up a steep slope that she had probably come sprinting down earlier.

"The scientists were studying the beacon at in a small camp at the summit, but it was the first place hit so the beacon may have been moved." Williams was saying. "The Geth hit the camp up there early on."

"Right, everybody keep their eyes open then." Shepard said, moving up next to Williams.

Kadian came up next to me as we were walking. "So, where exactly did you come from to have such high tech gear?"

"Sorry to say it's classified. But I might be able to get you my assault rifles phase rounds mod." I replied.

"Phased rounds? Like warp rounds?" Kadian asked.

"No, phased rounds are designed to ignore kinetic barriers and shields, and are still fairly good against armoured targets too." I replied. "Took our R&D boys a long time to make them."

Nodding, Kadian turned back to the front in time to see Shepard and Williams diving into cover. He and I quickly copied their move as a Geth rocket came screaming down the hill, detonating where we had just been.

"Anyone see where that came from?" Kadian shouted.

"Yeah, it dived into cover right at the top." Williams replied.

"I got it." I said, readying my sniper, a T83 Rail Rifle, a very dangerous and high powered gun.

Peeking out of cover, I saw where the Geth had taken cover, and lined it up. Breathing out, I gently pulled the trigger, the sniper making a quiet snap, the blood drained from my face, and a round the size of a golf ball hurled at several thousand metres a second into my target. The Geth, and a large piece of its old cover, went flying backwards from the force, at least 6 or 7 metres.

"Holy shit. Where can I get one of those?" Shepard asked.

"Beg Alliance R&D to give you one." I replied checking around for any more Geth.

We regrouped before moving up, everyone keeping an eye open for more Geth. Kadian was the first to notice my face.

"Why are you so pale major?" Kadian asked me.

"This things recoil forces all the blood out of your head. If it is fired too many times in secession, it can cause brain damage, or death." I said, swapping back to my rifle. "But the amount of damage it causes more than makes up for it."

**Shepard**

We managed to make it up to the science camp without drawing any more attention to ourselves, only to find the beacon gone. In the distance, the sharp crack of a gunshot rung out.

"Well, if the Geth have taken it anywhere, they would have moved it down into the spaceport." Ashley said. "And I doubt they plan on hanging around too long."

"Alright everyone move to the spaceport, tactical spacing's." I replied.

There were only a few Geth between us and the spaceport, most getting taken out by Nickleson or Kadian before Ashley and I came near them. Walking into the spaceport, I expected to come under heavy fire, but instead we found Nihlus' body.

I moved over to check him, and managed to startle some dock worker. Nickleson began to move further into the spaceport while Kadian brought over a dock worker he had found.

"Yeah, I was asleep when the Geth arrived. I woke up to see these two Turrians talking to each other, like buddies. Next thing I know, the guy called Saren shoots the other guy in the head as he turns around." The dock worker was saying.

"Thanks for the info, now we know who to go after." Kadian said.

"Alright, let's get Saren before he has a chance to escape." I said, jogging over to the tram platform where Nickleson was waiting for us.

"I think I can see more Geth waiting for us." Nickleson said. "They may have something up their sleeves."

I looked down to the next platform, and immediately noticed a large number of Geth milling around the platform, some carrying bulky packages.

"There setting up bombs, they don't want us to find something." Kadian said.

"Alright, Nickleson, Ashley, we're going to deal with the Geth, Kadian, you deal with the bombs." I quickly gave everyone orders, already swapping to my sniper and diving into cover as the Geth noticed us.

A series of acknowledgements later and the Geth were taking fire and were forced to dive into cover, while Kadian made short work of each of the bombs he encountered.

"Commander, there's one more bomb, but it's behind the Geth." Kadian shouted to me as he added his fire to ours.

"I'll make you a hole, make good use of it." Nickleson said, readying himself for something.

**Nickleson**

My idea for getting Kadian to the last bomb was slightly drastic. I was going to move as close to the Geth as I could with my stealth gear, then start blasting as many Geth as I could as Kadian ran through. Hopefully.

Taking a deep breath, I activated my stealth generator and moved within a couple of metres of a pair of Geth troopers before dropping from stealth with my SMG firing at maximum capacity into ones chest. Almost instantly it fell to the ground, and I switched to the other one as rounds started flying towards me from all kinds of directions.

The second one dropped just before my SMG overheated, and I swapped to my rifle and hit a rocket trooper in the head and stared firing at every Geth I could see.

"Move it Kadian!" I shouted, watching my shield strength rapidly dropping from the weight of fire directed at me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kadian wrapping himself in a biotic field and sprinting for the last bomb, a few Geth firing at him.

Before I had time to celebrate, I noticed a Geth Prime rounding a corner and starting to fire at me, dropping what was left of my shield. Needing to move to better cover, I quickly activated my stealth field again and dashed forwards into proper cover, popping up and nailing the Prime in the head a few times.

"Bomb disarmed Shepard!" Kadian shouted, finishing off the Prime with a biotic warp to its chest.

"Alright, everyone regroup on the beacon." Shepard instructed, taking out the last trooper.

I slowly made my way over to the beacon, putting extra rounds into Geth that didn't look quite dead. I made it over to the beacon in time to see it explode, flinging an unconscious Shepard at me, knocking me to the ground. As I set about making sure Shepard was fine, I heard Kadian calling up the Normandy for medical support.

Such a great start to the Normandy's record.


End file.
